


You Keep Me Stable

by UnclePotoos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Centaurs, Horse cock, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a bit of a plot, Riding, Table fucking, cuminflation, the omnics are centaurs and Genji's not a cyborg but his body's kinda fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9990908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnclePotoos/pseuds/UnclePotoos
Summary: Zenyatta can't help but desire his sparrow, and Genji is more than pleased to be able to finally be intimate with his master.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was intended for kink week, but it more complex then I originally intended and I wanted to be able to give it the time and effort I thought it deserved. This fic is also dedicated to my good friend Zen from my discord channels. They are a good kinky child and was a big motivation to not give up on this fic that I really did enjoy (along with the other thirsty people who wanted this fic, y'all call me the Monster Porn Specialist for a damn good reason).

“Would you mind if I joined you?”

Genji shook his head, breaking his meditation for a moment before his teacher joined him. He could feel the earth beneath him tremble as Zenyatta settled himself down beside him, likely tucking his legs beneath himself and falling into his own meditation. The tranquil silence fell back over him, accented by the quiet rhythm of the other’s breath moving in and out.

It was easy to lose time like this, especially when Zenyatta accompanied him. Meditation had been more of a chore in his youth, but after everything that brought him the Shambali’s village, it provided him with focus and peace. That did not mean it always came easy, but with his master at his side, it was certainly less of a hardship.

When he opened his eyes, Genji found himself faced with the vast expanse of mountain that he’d become so familiar with in the past year. The sun setting behind them some time ago, warming the sky in a calm orange and dark navy staining the edges in warning that the evening was falling shortly. He could even see the moon high in the sky, full yet far off in this distance. It reminded him just how far away he was from everything else. Sometimes he wasn’t sure if that was good or bad.

“How was your mediation, Genji?”

The man smiled as he looked over at his companion. “Most peaceful.”

“That is good,” Zenyatta hummed.

They fell back into silence, but not like the one form before. An unspoken tension was in the air, pulling at the two of them. Genji’s tried to look Zenyatta in the eye, but found that the centaur was avoiding his gaze. It was unusual, and made him nervous.

“Master, is everything alright?”

Zenyatta laughed quietly, an uncomfortable chuckle that the man was unsure of how to portray. “My apologizes, my student. I have been having some thoughts these past days that have been troubling me.”

Genji’s lip tightened as the confession. “Are they about our courtship?”

He felt his stomach drop as his companion nodded. Genji had been afraid of something like this occurring. A few months back, Zenyatta had proposed to him this arrangement, a “courtship” as he had called it. Genji was becoming more familiar with centaur customs during his time staying with the Shambali, but he’d heard of this before, even back in Hanamura. It was essentially dating, but more formal than what he was used to.

Still, he had found himself falling for the centaur since he began training under him. At first, he wasn’t sure if he was just gathering feeling for Zenyatta because he was the first person in a very long time who frightened by his heavily scarred appearance. Over time though, he couldn’t deny that he was drawn to him, and that he felt a mutual response to the subtle flirting that he put on.

The courtship to this point had been wonderful. The increased physical contact, feeling more confident in letting his hand linger when he desired when sliding off Zenyatta’s back or grooming his fur. The occasional gifts from him that were obviously given with great thought and love. Being able to kiss him,  _ finally _ .

Zenyatta also took to calling him “my sparrow” when they were alone. Genji wasn’t sure exactly why he did that, but he didn’t question it. It was nice, and over time, it became a special thing to him. Hearing his master call him that felt immensely intimate, like when it was spoken between kisses or whispered softly as they curled up together before falling asleep. It began to occasionally give him  _ other _ feeling too, ones that stirred desires for something more between them, something he hadn’t experience in quite a while.

But none of that mattered if Zenyatta no longer wanted to continue.

“I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable during our time together,” Genji said to break the strained silence between them. “But if you do not wish to continue with it, I understand. You are a true friend, master, and I would not want for this to compromise our companionship.”

“...what?”

Genji hadn’t realized he’d looked away from Zenyatta’s face. When he snapped himself back, he was shocked to find himself meet with an expression of confusion from the other. Zenyatta blinked a few times before continuing his brief statement.

“I, that was not what I meant for you to gather from my words.”

“Oh?” Now was Genji’s turn to pause in confusion. “Then what did you-”

“I-uh…” Zenyatta looked down again, face reddening after cutting the other off so abruptly. “I have been more than enjoying this courtship, my student, and I do not wish for you to think that I am dissatisfied with how things have been between us, but… I have been having thoughts.”

Hope began to flicker within Genji. Perhaps it were too early for him to be thinking this way, but he scooted slightly closer to his companion, looking up at him with anticipation. Zenyatta looked dreadfully nervous, and Genji wanted to help gently nudge him towards what he wanted to say. “What kind of thoughts?”

The centaur’s eyes briefly meet Genji’s, allowing the man to see how shaky they were. “They are…  _ intimate _ … desires.”

“Oh yeah?”

Zenyatta seemed oblivious as Genji drug himself to his broad side and laid a hand upon him, stroking his short fur and enjoying the sensation of feeling his body rise and fall with his breathes. “They are, yes. I’m sorry for feeling the need to be rather blunt, but they are like some of the things we have done before. Touching you, kissing you, holding you, but, more than that… I do not know know how to express it-”

“Master.”

Zenyatta looked down at him, surprised by interuption. “Yes?”

“Are you wanting to have sex with me?”

Hearing the words uttered aloud, it was as if a set of strings had been cut from Zenyatta’s body, allowing him to relax for the first time in a while. He still looked nervous, but at least it didn’t seem like he were about to pass out.

“Yes, that is what I’m trying to say.” Zenyatta looked slightly shameful as he cast his eyes to the ground. He made a small yelp of shock when Genji snaked his hand up to his cheek and pulled him down for a soft kiss. He was frozen for a moment, but he relaxed into it quickly, allowing Genji to kiss him good and proper.

When they separated for breath, Genji smiled warmly up at him. “I would very much enjoy that, master.”

“Are you sure?”

Genji nodded. “Absolutely.”

Zenyatta’s smile could light up the world, and the one he gave in response to those words made Genji think it could do so thrice over now. He was without a doubt the loveliest being in the world. Genji had no idea how lucky he was to find him.

“I might be a bit forward with this,” Zenyatta admitted. “But, I was curious if, perhaps, you would like to engage in such acts after our return to our quarters?”

Another thing Genji love about Zenyatta, the polite way he spoke, even if he were immensely nervous. It was sweet, and he maybe had on more than one occasion imagined it during his “personal time”. That gentle voice speaking so politely and full of praise while doing absolutely filthy things to him. Wonderful thoughts.

“I would greatly enjoy that. Perhaps we could retire early this evening?”

Zenyatta’s eyes sparkled, very much intrigued by the idea. “Perhaps indeed, my sparrow.”

\----------

After gathering themselves back up from a slight making out that neither seemed too keen on ending early beneath their meditation tree, Genji clambered up onto his companion’s back so they could held home. He’d become used to riding Zenyatta during their courting, the centaur insisting on allowing Genji to do so, even though it did get him cast a handle of strange looks. It felt weird, but Zenyatta assured him it was fine, just unusual for the others to see.

The walk home wasn’t long, but the centaur like to go slow while Genji was riding him. While it normally bothered him, Genji was completely okay with the pace right now. All the talk of sex and the kissing got him fairly wound up, and he didn’t really want the ride back to be bumpy to mess with his “little problem” all that much. He tried to focus on something else to calm himself down.

Looking around, his eyes caught the gentle glow of lanterns in the village. They illuminated the streets in their lulling light, easy on tired eyes that passed through in the late hour. It had gotten significantly darker since their meditation, and the streets had gone empty. This was nice, because Genji would have felt weird walking by people knowing he was about to have sex. He was about to have sex.

It suddenly hit Genji that he was about to have sex for the first time in a  _ very _ long time.

Well, perhaps to some it wasn’t all that long, but it had been about eight years at this point. Genji had no real idea of his companion’s previous experience, but at least for himself, this meant a lot. Not so much that he was having sex for the first time in a while, but the fact that he was having sex with someone he deeply cared about. Zenyatta wasn’t like anyone he’d ever had a relationship with. 

This felt so different, so meaningful and important. Wanting to deepen their physical relationship was a multi-faceted thing, both in regards to how he felt towards Zenyatta, and how comfortable he was becoming with his body. The recovery had been hard, both with trying to be able to function again and also deal with the how what happened between him and his brother affected him. The scars were… they were less painful for him to look at now, but it took a very long time before he’d been able to face himself in the mirror.

He was over the worst of it though. While he wasn’t comfortable showing himself to people, he was easing himself into letting Zenyatta see his body. Slow undressing, kissing his marred skin, making him feel loved and beautiful and desired. His master was immensely good at that.

Still, when they arrived back to their shared quarters, Genji still found himself a bundle of nerves and anxiety. He was surprised he was able to slide off Zenyatta so smoothly after they got back inside. He’d hoped he would be able to hide it from his companion, but as the centaur captured his eye and reached to touch a hand to his cheek, Genji knew he was caught.

"Is something the matter, my student?" Zenyatta cupped the man's face as he gazed down at him.

Genji shook his head, more amused than anything else at this point. "Is there nothing I can get past you?"

"There would be nothing to get past me if you were to be honest with me in the first place."

“Wise words that perhaps you should listen to more often yourself, master.”

The centaur scowled, pinching Genji’s cheek playfully at the light jab. The man laughed, glad for the slight diffusion it provided for his nerves. He hummed quietly, taking the hand on his cheek into his own and kissing Zenyatta's palm. The flesh was warm on his lips and smelt of bread. It must have been Tuesday, unless his master was helping with kitchen duty in his spare time again. He himself was never good at remembering what day of the week it was.

“I am alright. It is just that it has been a long time since I have been intimate with someone, and never like…” Genji's words trailed off, hesitations finally making him second guess. He was an honest person, but not necessarily one who was transparent with his emotions. Zenyatta deserve it though. "I’ve never felt this way for someone before, how I feel for you.”

Even though he’d looked away, eyes falling to study the creases the other’s palm, Genji could feel Zenyatta’s beaming smile. He was like the sun, blessed with kindness and embraced by the Iris. Just being like this with him was a gift, even if his shyness held him back.

“Genji… look at me...”

Genji turned his eyes back, quickly obeying his master’s request. How could he not? Zenyatta was so easy on the eyes; he found it hard to look away sometimes.

“Yes, master?”

The centaur smiled as he let his hand slide back into Genji’s hair, gently squeezing the locks and massaging his scalp. “You mean more to me than I could ever express in words, nor do I believe actions could hope to encapsulate it either. I can not thank the Iris enough for guiding me to you, and I do not wish to imagine a life without you beside me. These are feelings that bewilder and sometimes frighten me, but when I look at you, I feel that I am home.”

The words spoken left Genji without any, so he didn’t speak. He slowly reached up and guided Zenyatta down to himself, standing on his toes to kiss him. The interaction was soft, yet he didn’t want to stop. It just felt so good and right. Zenyatta’s hands exploring his body, undoing his clothing calmly and taking his time to lavish the flesh hidden underneath with affectionate pets and touches.

By the time they pulled away for the first time, Genji was already half naked, shirt somehow gone and pants hanging loosely around his waist, threatening to fall at any moment. He expected to feel more nervous in this moment, but he was surprised to only feel delightfully warm and quite turned on.

“How do you feel, my sparrow?”

Genji licked his lips, breathing deeply as he looked up to the centaur. “I feel like I would like to ride you, master.”

_ \---------- _

Genji sighed as he worked his fingers deeper into himself. He’d done this before, many times within the privacy of his bath, his thoughts gliding around. 

Sometimes he thought of doing this before his teacher, putting on a show for Zenyatta. Other times he tried to imagine that his hand was actually his companion’s. It wasn’t quite the same though. He’d watched those hands carefully too often to not be aware of there being a significant difference between them, Zen’s hands long and delicate, while Genji’s own were fairly thicker overall, hard and callused from years of training. He still liked to pretend that he could tell what those hands would be like, working and massaging his soft insides loose.

But then there were the times when Genji was deeply distracted by his desire for the centaur. His thoughts felt muggy with lust, thirsting for something hot and thick to side in and out of his backside. The man knew about centaurs, and their  _ endowment.  _ He couldn’t help fantasies about that ridiculously large cock slipping inside him and stretching him out, making him go crazy with the stimulation.

But here he was, straddled over his teacher’s wide underbelly with four of his fingers up his ass. Genji was red with slight embarrassment at the centaur watching him closely. He felt exposed, but boy did it make him shiver with excitement. No touching, just observing, eyes wandering up and down his bare form and taking it all in. He still could barely believe that he was able to be naked like this before someone, and not feel afraid of them turning away in disgust.

“You do not realize how utterly you captivate me, my sparrow.”

A quiet moan slipped from Genji’s lips as he pressed against his prostate. He was trying to be as careful as possible, stretch himself out without riling himself up so much that as soon has he finally got to mount his teacher, he wouldn’t lose himself in climax. He feared that might occur. It had been so long since he’d been intimate with someone, he could easily have lost his stamina over his time abstaining.

Genji flinched when fingertips lightly settled on his thigh, like a barely-there breeze. The gentleness of the touch made his belly stir with pleasure, the pool of heat flaring for just an instant. The fingers froze, almost as if asking for permission to explore further. Genji was felt nearly ready, but the touch was so distracting. He wanted more.

Opening his eyes barely, the man braved a glance down at his thigh. The deep color of his master’s flesh looked so nice against the paleness of his own, and the way the delicate lengths held him made Genji feel like a precious thing. Zen always had a knack for making him feel special, calling him beautiful things while treating every bump and curve and blemish of his body as if it were the most lovely thing.

He looked up at his companion and nodded, and braced himself as those fingers began moving again, tracing simple patterns on the scarred surface. Genji had to will himself to keep working his own fingers inside him. It was too tempting to give up his endeavor and let his master take over and make a mess of him with his devilishly fine hands.

“I-I’m… nearly ready…” Genji mentally cursed himself at how unsteady his voice sounded, wavering when trying to make a simple statement. He felt so good in this moment, Zenyatta’s hand slipping back and caressing the swell of his ass, gently squeezing the slight mound of flesh. It made him yelp, and that was likely his master’s intent, if the satisfied hum he heard from the centaur immediately following was any indicator.

“That is wonderful news.”

Genji was about to withdraw his hand when he suddenly felt  _ something  _ poke at his backside. Hot and damp, the touch made the man freeze. Somewhat nervous to turn around, he pulled his fingers free and gently patted around Zenyatta’s belly to find the source. When his hand found what was likely it, Genji couldn’t stop himself from groaning as his fingers squeezed around what was undoubtedly the fattest cock he’d ever had the pleasure of discovering.

The centaur seemed perfectly content with letting Genji explore him, so the man took his time to drag his fingers up the erect column. It just went on and on, easily being slightly longer than a foot in length, and he couldn’t even wrap his hand all the way around it. The man was suddenly doubting if he’d stretched himself out enough to handle this.

“Do I appear to be to your liking?” Genji made a face at the centaur at his coy tone, earning him a breathy giggle that made his heart stutter as the sound graced his ears. Zenyatta, as cheeky as the centaur was, was unbelievably beautiful and lovely. He couldn’t believe he was so lucky to be in such an intimate position with him such as this.

“I think I will be able to manage,” Genji quipped back, shuffling himself up to figure out a workable angle to, well, let himself be penetrated by his master’s cock.

The centaur smiled as he eyed up what his student was doing with him. “That is very good news. Would you like any assistance?”

Genji waved his hand dismissively. “I think I got it, just… gimme a minute.”

After grabbing a  _ liberal _ amount of lube and lathering the centaur’s cock as much as he could, he began to lower himself down onto him. The head pressed against his loosened hole, and immediately Genji felt himself panic. It was so  _ big _ **.** He’d thought that he’d been able to mentally capture how it would feel to be in this position, ready to sink down onto his master’s waiting dick and be overwhelmed with pleasure, but he really hadn’t.

There was a brief moment when Genji considered stopping. There was a lot going on for him, and suddenly being unsure of his body handling that much insertion was a bit too much. He knew Zenyatta would be compassionate and understand, but he still didn’t like feeling this way. It made him feel out of control of himself.

When he felt the words begin to tickle his tongue, as hand fell onto his thigh again. The touch pulled him out of his chaotic thoughts and gave him a chance to breath. He didn’t realize that he’d closed his eyes, and was surprised as he found the centaur having leaned up quite a ways towards him, big luminous eyes full of worry.

“My sparrow, is everything alright? If you are not ready there is nothing wrong with stopping. I wouldn’t want you to push yourself if you do not wish to truly.”

Genji knew that his master was too good for him. He smiled warmly as he let his hand fall upon the other’s and lace their fingers together. “I am fine, just a bit overwhelmed for a moment.”

“Alright,” Zen’s adoring expression lit a gentle flame in Genji’s heart that he never wanted to die out. “Just let me know if you want to stop.”

“And the same goes for you.”

“Of course.” As the centaur laid himself back down, Genji felt significantly better while reorienting himself. He knew he let his emotions bottle up inside too frequently. He told himself that he would work on that in the future, but that would be for another time.

When he lowered himself onto his master’s dick, Genji didn’t hesitate as he allowed gravity to ease his body over the head and help it slip into his ass. It felt like his body was sucking it in, hungry for the impressive mass and desperate to bring it inside. He knew that was only the beginning of it though.

When Genji felt the lower ridge of Zenyatta’s head finally press inside, he already felt incredibly full. It was like a small fist had found it’s way in his ass and wanted to nestle its way deep within his gut. While the description of it sounded quite creepy, the sensation was actually fairly pleasant. The way the centaur’s cock felt so hot inside, the stretch it gave to his already loosened muscles, and the underlying sensation of fullness that took his breath away.

“You’re taking me in so well…” Zenyatta cooed softly as he ran his palms over the man’s thigh, stroking him gently as the other continued to lower himself with more control than he thought he possessed. “Nearly halfway in already…”

Genji couldn’t believe he wasn’t even halfway down it; he was determined to take all of his master’s cock. He had to pause for a moment and breath, let his body adjust to all of the foreign mass. He let his hand rest against his belly and rub it in attempt to quell the slight nauseous the immense fullness was giving him. For a brief second, he thought he could feel the length pulse through his lower belly, but he brushed it off.

Apparently trusting that the man would inform him of wanting to stop, Zenyatta remained quiet, just letting his hands wander about Genji’s easily accessible thighs and dragging his fingertips with slight force down the lines of his muscles. It felt like he was being massaged, but he couldn’t let himself relax and enjoy the touches. He already shivered as he fell a bit too quickly down the cock and gasped as he was suddenly filled more.

He didn’t realize for a minute that Zenyatta’s hands had grasped his legs tightly, keeping Genji up while he slowly recuperated. He was incredibly grateful for his foresight.

“Thank you, master… I am okay now.” Genji’s placed his hands over his partner’s, holding them for a few extra moments of calm before pulling them away.

Having the constant presence of Zenyatta’s hands on his hips was a nice distraction from the overwhelming sensation of the centaur’s dick filling him out. Slender thumbs stroked his skin in a slow, easy rhythm. It was similar to their meditation, even if the nudity and anal stimulation was somewhat out of the norm.

“Don’t forget to breath, my sparrow.” Genji nodded slowly, focusing on timing his breathes to the methodical back-and-forth of his master’s small strokes and the rise-and-fall of his broad body beneath him. It was like bobbing at the surface of a lazy pond, barely enough movement to consider it an actual tide but constant enough to keep time. It was immensely soothing.

It also was a tremendous help in aiding Genji take in more of Zenyatta’s cock. The suffocating fullness dulled down into a manageable sensation, and the stretching from earlier was finally paying off. The girthy length was so much thicker than any he’d seen on someone before, but his body was taking it in stride. Slow, careful strides.

As he eased down, Genji allowed himself to occasionally bounce on it. Just trying to force the cock inside of him without a few moments to pleasuring himself just didn’t seem right. He wanted to be able to savor all of the deliciousness he had available to him. Also, it helped coax lovely sounds from his companion whenever squeezed down on the cock.

As much as Genji was really straining to full sheath himself as quickly as he safely and comfortably could, he loved to take a brief moment to watch Zenyatta fall apart under him. 

The centaur, who normally was the picture of serenity and control, was still basically that. However, he couldn’t hide the gentle blush that enveloped his cheeks. Captured by streams of moonlight that trickled in from a high window, Zenyatta painted beneath him one of the prettiest pictures of grace and lust Genji had ever seen. When soft pleasured sounds slipped from his lips, well, the man really wasn’t sure if this were all real or if this was some kind of fantasy.

While he still couldn’t believe just how much cock was buried inside of him, Genji gasped in surprise when his ass finally met Zenyatta’s underside. His hand found the centaur’s side for bracing, and the other pressed lightly against his tender belly. His normally flat stomach rounded slightly, evidence of the huge cock buried inside. Genji tried to ignore how creepy this was in reality and focus on how unbelievably good it felt. 

So full and swollen with his master’s dick, the curve rubbing up his own leaking cock wonderfully. He felt incredibly dirty as he let his hand slip over his length and rub it against his own bulging belly. He wasn’t sure if the abnormal heat he felt in his core was the result of the strain on his body or cock heating him, but regardless it felt amazing.

“My sparrow…” Genji pulled his eyes away from himself as hands began to stroke his thighs, coaxing him look up at his partner, who gazed at him with hazy eyes, breathless and blushing and speaking in a raspy voice that dripped with hunger. “My Genji… you feel utterly indescribable around me… I can not explain it in words… but I need more. I don’t wish to rush you but if you can, please, I do not know how much longer I can restrain myself.”

While he was certainly unprepared for a confession like that, Genji’s boner quickly found it to his liking, and the man groaned as its twitching rubbed against his strained belly. He nodded and tried to say something intelligible in response, but mostly just got out a few syllables that made it seem like he forgot how to use his mouth. Quite frankly, he kinda did, but with his current position he felt it fair to excuse it.

With tremendous effort, Genji worked his legs to slide himself slowly up Zenyatta’s cock. The movement was only a few inches, but when his thighs began to tremble, he had to let himself drop back down. The length stabbed up into him, making him cry in anguish and pleasure. So good, but he didn’t think he would be able to keep it up, not for long.

As he struggled to ride his master, the centaur attempted to help Genji along. Strong hands helping lift his body a few inches before easing him back down, letting the cock slowly fill him back up before repeating the action. His hips also rolled and squirmed, doing anything they could to try and fuck up into him. Genji couldn’t believe it was really all that comfortable for Zen, but the centaur voiced no complaints, only the occasional breathy whisper for more.

Eventually, Genji couldn’t keep it up. When he slide back down and flush to Zenyatta, he found himself too overwhelmed and drained to continue. Shaky arms held him upright, and he struggled to find stability in his breathes. He had wanted to mount the centaur to completion, but he just couldn’t do it, not this first time.

“M-master… I can’t keep going… I’m sorry, it is so much... I can’t finish…”

His eyes had fallen in his exhaustion, so he didn’t see his companion pull his torso up to him. The hand that pressed against his cheek was unexpected, but something he was immensely grateful for. Genji let his head rest into the touch, soaking it in.

“I am proud for what you have been able to do so far, my sparrow.” Zenyatta spoke softly as he placed his other hand on Genji’s hip, letting his warmth soothe the immense stretch he felt within him for a few brief moments. “If you do want to stop, I will gladly do so. But, if perhaps you would like for me to take over instead, I may have an idea.”

Genji hummed, letting the thought mull over in his thoughts for a minute as his breathing steadied. “What exactly do you have in mind?”

He opened his eyes just in time to see the tail end of a shrug. “Just a slight change of positions. Place your trust me, my Genji. You would only need to relax while I tended to your needs.”

Genji made a slight face before huffing quietly. He knew that if he pressed just a little, Zenyatta would tell him exactly what he had planned. He wasn’t someone to intentionally conceal things from him for no real reason. But Genji like this shroud of mystery the centaur was holding. It excited him, and made him oh-so curious to experience whatever he had in store.

“Alright,” Genji surrendered as he let a small smile pull against his lips. “I relinquish myself to your plans, master.”

It had been far too long since Zenyatta had last kissed him. When the centaur’s lips pressed against his own, Genji was more than happy to slip his tongue out and coax the other out to play. The smooth surface of the centaur’s tongue rubbed pleasantly against his own, mingling in slow, lazy motions.

Genji broke the kiss with a groan when Zenyatta’s sneaky hands somehow snaked themselves under his thighs and began to lift him up. It felt bizarre to not be doing any work, yet still having the sensation of the massive cock still buried in him slowly pull on his insides. He was never able to far up on the length on his own, so when Zenyatta worked him up past points he hadn’t gotten to before, he shivered and moaned at the lack of being filled. As much as it was too much for him earlier, having it suddenly gone left him feeling uncomfortably empty.

His ass made a moist popping sound as the head removed itself from within him. Genji grimaced at the noise, but was grateful for the chance to feel like he could breath freely again. He felt boneless, even though his cock was still erect and aching for relief.

Zenyatta seemed more than content with letting Genji flop against his chest like a wet sac and bundle him up in his arms. Even though their torsos were about the same size, it made the man feel small being handled like this. Despite his lean appearance, the centaur was impressively strong, displayed earlier all the times he was able to handle Genji’s body with ease and control. 

He very much enjoyed this fact in this moment, Zenyatta holding him carefully as he rolled his lower half over and got himself upright. His smooth control was unbelievable, especially when Genji remember that the centaur still had a raging boner going on. Even he was still struggling with his, and all he was doing was curling up against his companion’s chest like a small child.

The journey was incredibly short, and he whined quietly as he was lain down on what he could only assume was a table. The cool surface felt pleasant on his heated skin, making him shiver with delight. It contrasted with the warmth of the centaur’s hand trailed down his flesh, appraising and examining him with careful attention. Genji certainly enjoyed it when his master behaved like this.

He sighed contently when Zenyatta finally grasped his cock. The touch wasn’t enough to bring him closer to climax, but it provided Genji with a few moments of relief from the pressure he felt building inside. He himself deeply enjoying this position, open and vulnerable why his master toyed with him as he pleased. 

Sure, the centaur was very much focused on satisfying his student’s needs, but Genji wasn’t ignorant. Zenyatta was undoubtedly having his own fun with him. Letting his trim fingernails drag lightly up his balls while the other hand ghosted over his soft belly, making Genji whimper and shiver at the teasing. His back arched up off the table, chasing after those delightful touches. His body craved his companion, needed his hands all over, begged and pleaded to be filled again.

_ “Master….” _

The hand that hovered on his core slide up his skin and traced the column of his neck. Gentle fingers pressing into sensitive flesh, followed by warm lips that lapped and suckled at it. It made tears of pleasure well up in Genji eyes. As one slipped free, the small droplet trickled down to fall upon his master’s cheek. Without wasting a moment, Zenyatta let his lips find the damp trail and followed it, pressing soft kisses on his way up.

He sighed as the centaur’s lips brushed against the corner of his eye. The touches were too soft, too delicate, and he couldn’t bear it. The man felt a simmering in his belly, bubbling hot under his skin. He needed more than this.

_ “Please,” _ Genji begged quietly as kisses were left upon his jawline.  _ “Master, I need more.” _

“And more I shall give you, my sparrow,” Zenyatta cooed into his ear. As if speaking the magic words, Genji cried as the fingers that were fondling his balls slipped into his ass. The four slender digits pet his insides, re-stretching his already sore body back out. He felt like putty, boneless and submissive by those hands.

“Wait, no, st-top...” Genji fumbled about, weakly attempting to grab hold of Zenyatta’s arm. 

The centaur paused, staring blankly at the hand that trembled against his forearm. “Is everything alright?”

The man breathed deeply, eyes falling shut as his head rested back against the table. For a brief moment, Zenyatta was concerned something was really wrong. Before he could speak again, Genji’s hand squeezed his arm, albeit barely. It was slightly enough that he wouldn’t have noticed it unless Genji had called his attention like so.

“I’m… so close…” Genji looked damn tired as he worked out his words; Zenyatta almost pitied him, but the blush on his skin was so utterly beautiful. It made him look like he were intoxicated by his own lust. “I can take… more… please let… let me have it… I need you master…”

There was little arguing that.

Withdrawing his fingers from the man’s ass, Zenyatta give his love a soft kiss. The contact was long, lips melding against one another as they hummed contently. When the broke, the centaur began to pull his upper body onto the table. 

The position was awkward, at best, front hooves straddling past Genji’s head while his humanistic torso bent down to him. The table was just short enough for Zenyatta’ cock to breach the top, thankfully, and he pushed Genji back towards it. He was grateful when the man helped him out and lined himself up for him. 

Despite his calm demeanor, Zenyatta was a bundle of nerves inside. He wanted Genji to feel good and enjoy himself, and he was still trying to figure out how to pull of this whole courting. Genji made him feel loved, heart racing at his smile and skipping beats at the sound of his laughter. The centaur had it bad for his companion; he was lucky that it seemed Genji felt just as strongly for him as well.

In a moment of boldness, Zenyatta gathered his student’s hands together and pinned them above his head. Genji remained relaxed and pliable during the maneuver, sighing contently as his master leaned in close and let a soft breath go against his neck. The man was so sensitive and vulnerable.

Zenyatta couldn’t restrain himself anymore. Still hovering close, he whispered low to his student, letting his lips tickle the delicate curve of his ear. “Are you sure you are ready, my sparrow?”

Genji groaned as he leaned his head into Zenyatta’s touch, greedily seeking out more affection. He managed a nod of confirmation, but the centaur wasn’t going to let that be it.

“That will not do, my Genji. I need to hear you. I want to hear your voice before I can make you sing so sweetly.”

He always assumed himself to be a merciful and gentle lover, but he found himself greatly enjoying teasing and tormenting Genji like this. Hands pinned above him, hips so close to the throbbing cock they craved, his master’s lips nibbling at his ear and making him lose his mind. Oh yes, he enjoyed being the one behind such a lovely transformation such as this.

_ “P-p-please…”  _ Genji stuttered, struggling to speak as Zenyatta nipped at a soft bit of flesh behind his jaw.  _ “I am r-ready… please fuck me, master…” _

He gave the man a few moment of silence before making any movement. The few seconds of quiet anticipation, milking Genji’s desire out as much as he could before he just felt cruel. As Zenyatta finally gave in and let his cock head slip inside that loose ring of muscle, he savored the lovely vibrato of Genji’s soft sigh of relief. 

It was almost as nice as how the warmth and tightness of Genji’s body around him made him nearly cum, Zenyatta held himself together and pressed himself in further. The man’s body was delightfully accepting, loose and lubricated from earlier and so desperate to be filled again, it felt like it was sucking him in. In no time, The centaur found himself bottoming out, and without breath as he looked down to see the bulge beneath Genji’s creamy flesh, large and deeply nestled inside.

While Zenyatta gotten to see it earlier, it felt much different to know that he himself would be controlling when that cock would be pulsing in and out of the man. As he slowly began to pull out, still holding Genji pinned to the table, Zenyatta’s eyes never left the shifting bulge. Watching his own cock fill and empty his love, making the man shiver and moan as the feeling, was addicting.

Genji weakly struggled against’s Zenyatta’s hold as the centaur started to increase his pace. His hips twitched, trying to fuck himself on him, even though he couldn’t do much with his hands pinned above him and his master kneading his ass. He was so tired, but he couldn’t stop himself from trying.

Genji screamed when Zenyatta finally stroked his cock. The poor thing had been throbbing painfully hard against his expanding belly, aching for  _ something _ . Even with a gut full of cock, he needed that gentle touch. He was surprised it took more than a few minutes after that to cum all over himself.

The thick ribbons spurted out, coating Zenyatta’s underbelly in white. The cum quickly dribbled off his body and onto Genji’s chest, mingling with the sweat beaded across his chest. The pools of milky liquid settled in the curves of his figure, while excess trickled off and feel to the table in thick drippings. Normally Genji found this somewhat uncomfortable, but his climax helped block it out of his mind, as well as the girth inside him milking his body for whatever it could.

Zenyatta knew that he didn’t have much time. He didn’t want to hurt Genji, but he wanted to badly to finish inside. In a moment of weakness, Zenyatta kicked up his pace tremendously, slamming his cock into Genji’s euphoria-limp body, chasing after a climax that felt like it was just a hair's length away. 

Genji mewed and whine weakly beneath him, delirious from the stimulation. Zenyatta wasn’t sure if he was trying to say something, but he would be damned if those swollen lips weren’t teasing him. He had to claim them, kiss Genji roughly as he finally topped off and suckle his bottom lip like he owned him. It was hard to continue that, though, when all he could do was groan lowly as he came.

The sensation of the centaur climaxing was unique for Genji. He’d been jizzed in before, but not like this. Normally his partners had rather average sized cocks, with the occasional small or impressively large one, but never an endowment like  _ this _ . It felt like his master had carved a new space within him, stretching out his belly just for himself.

But when the centaur came, it wasn’t just like he was able to feel the warmth inside him. He could actually  _ feel _ the cum spurt into him, hot and thick. It made Genji squirm, the foreign sensation of slowly being filled strange, and pushing him past the point of stretch he’d felt earlier when he was just getting used to the size of Zenyatta’s dick in him. He needed to do something, anything, but his master had him hopelessly pinned.

It felt like ages before Zenyatta finished spilling into his student. Now drained and slowly coming down from his high, he could finally gaze down at Genji. He looked stunning. 

Face blissfully pink. Jaw gently slacked. Chest rising and falling in a peaceful rhythm while the cum that fell onto it earlier began drying. When his eyes trailed down, Zenyatta’s breath caught. The bulge of his cock beneath Genji’s skin had changed, no longer a defined lump, but like his belly had swollen gently from all the cum packed inside. It was significantly hotter of an image than he would have imagined it to be.

When he finally freed his student’s arms from his grasp, Genji laid still, eyes unfocused and mouth laxed in a weak smile. Zenyatta took his hands and slowly pulled them down to his belly, feeling immensely satisfied as the man immediately stroked his rounded gut and hummed contently.

“That was… amazing…”  
Zenyatta smiled at his student’s words, leaning down and giving him a soft kiss while he place on of his own hands on top of Genji’s. “I am glad, my sparrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this! Got my other kink week work in the up and coming and hope to get it out soon.


End file.
